


The Odds Were Never In Our Favor

by musicsetsyoufree



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicsetsyoufree/pseuds/musicsetsyoufree
Summary: The Wilds x The Hunger GamesCan two girls fated to kill each other fall in love against all odds? A crossover between The Wilds and The Hunger Games, centered around Shelby and Toni!You don't have to have read/watched the Hunger Games to read this, I've given some background information. I honestly just love The Hunger Games so much that I had to write this crossover (:
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 188





	1. The Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shelby and Toni's paths don't collide yet, I've given their separate backgrounds. They will soon!

BACKGROUND INFO

It has been three years since President Snow (of the society Panem) ended the failed rebellion spearheaded by Katniss Everdeen of District 12 and the traitor President Coin of District 13. In the aftermath of the war, the survivors of Districts 12 and 13 were rounded up and forced to live again in the remains of District 12. They were combined into one sector (District 12) due to low populations. 

The year following the rebellion was a time of continued unrest, which was stamped out by severe Peacekeeper disciplining and public executions. After a year of recuperation and a return to order, President Snow resumed the Hunger Games. Before the Games recommenced, President Snow decreed that in the ten years following the failed rebellion, each years’ Games would be similar to the Quarter Quells- meaning something spectacularly terrible would happen each time. 

The 76th Hunger Games, which took place last year, had a record six tributes (three male, three female) from each district, resulting in 72 contestants. In the end, a male from District 5 won. The 77th Hunger Games will be announced in two days. 

DISTRICT 12

Toni Shalifoe had been almost 12 years old when Katniss Everdeen volunteered as the female tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. Even though Toni had been just a little girl in a horrible community home, she had found hope in Katniss. Against all odds, Katniss had volunteered for her sister, earned an 11 on the training score, and ended up winning the Hunger Games. Toni, only 12 at the time, had rushed to see Katniss and Peeta Mellark arrive on the Victor’s Train after the Games. And over those next few weeks, such a large amount of food was delivered to their district that Toni was able to feel full for once in her life.

But then there was the 75th Hunger Games, which sent Katniss and Peeta back into the wolves den. District 13 rescued them from the arena and the rebellion erupted soon after. Toni and her friend Martha Blackburn were among the few hundred people to survive the Capitol’s fire-bombing of District 12 because Gale Hawthorne led them to safety. They stayed in District 13 for the next year while the war was in progress. When they lost, the Capitol’s Peacekeepers stormed the underground district, recaptured everyone, and executed the rebellion’s leaders.

It’s been five years since it all began, and Toni is now 17 years old.

“What do you think it would’ve been like?” Toni wonders aloud. She’s lying on the ashy ground, watching the stars above.

Martha, whose family had taken in Toni as a daughter when they were recaptured, is lying next to her. “If we had won?” Martha finishes. They often talked about it. “We could’ve been free, like when we were in District 13… we could’ve been doing whatever we wanted without the Peacekeepers watching over our shoulders.”

There is a large Peacekeeper presence in every district now, especially District 12 where the uprising first began. They were strict and harsh; any breaking of the law resulted in severe whipping or death. 

“Poor Katniss…” Toni whispers. Katniss, along with many prominent figures such as Alma Coin, Plutarch Heavensbee, Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta Mellark, and Gale Hawthorne were publicly executed three years ago. And with them went any hope at all. When the Mockingjay died, so did the rebellion.

“I’m scared, Toni,” Martha mumbles. The Hunger Games had always been her worst fear, and they were coming up very soon. Last year, at the prospect of three females being picked from each district, Martha practically had a heart attack.

“You’ll be okay,” Toni says roughly. “If they call you, I’ll volunteer. You bet your ass I can win the fucking Games.” 

Martha lets out a reluctant laugh. “Toni, you shouldn’t joke about it…”

“I’m not,” Toni says, taking a breath. “But that’s not gonna happen. I promise.”

They sit in silence for a moment. “Thank you, Toni," Martha says. “We should go in now, though. Curfew ends in a few minutes.”

“Alright, alright,” Toni sighs. They stand up, brushing the ash off of their clothes. Even though it’s been four years since the fire-bombing, a fine layer of ash still sticks to every surface no matter how hard everyone tries to clean it up. “We’ll be okay,” Toni says confidently, although deep down, she doesn’t know if she’s trying to convince Martha or herself.

DISTRICT 4

Shelby Goodkind grew up in a wealthy part of District 4. Her father worked with government officials and constantly lectured Shelby and her brothers about how wonderful the Capitol was. “They take care of us,” her dad would say. “They help us so we help them.” As one of three districts who (illegally) trained Careers to volunteer and win the games, the rebellion caused a rift within the district- those against it and those in support of it.

Her father was a staunch believer and supporter in the Games, and had enrolled Shelby into the Career program from a young age. At just over 18, this would be Shelby’s last chance to volunteer for the Games. If she didn’t, she knew her father would positively murder her out of the 'shame' she would bring to the family. 

Shelby is sitting at dinner with her family, eating a fish, bread, and fruit meal. Since District 4’s industry is fishing, most meals consist of at least partly seafood.

“They’re announcing what’s happening for the Games in two days,” Shelby’s dad says. “I want everyone to be here at the house right after school so we don’t miss the announcement. Mom’s going to prepare a big meal in celebration, aren’t you, honey?” 

“Yes, dear,” Shelby’s mother agrees, giving her husband a tight smile. Although she would never admit it, she was scared for her daughter. No matter how much glory and respect it would bring if (when!) Shelby volunteered and won the games, she was worried about her baby’s safety. 

“Shelby’s going to volunteer!” her youngest brother chirps, smiling and smacking his food with his fork. “Shelby! Shelby! Shelby!” her brothers chant.

“Thanks, buddy,” Shelby says, attempting to smile. Deep down, a pit of apprehension churns. She’s been training her whole life to volunteer and fight to the death in the Games. But throughout the revolution, Shelby had seen the ugly side of the Capitol. The side that killed and punished those who disagreed, the side that caused her best friend Becca to (TW) commit su*cide. 

In fact, Shelby felt partially responsible for the death of her friend. She had initiated a conversation with Becca about whether the rebellion had any merits, and after Shelby admitted that she sympathized with it, Becca agreed and continued talking about it. Right then, Shelby’s dad walked in, overheard her, and told Becca’s parents. The toll it took on Becca’s mental health was too much- a few months later, after a long day of Career weapon training, Shelby found out from her Careers-in-training that Becca was dead.

“Shelby? Shelby!” she hears and looks up. 

“Oh, sorry, what?”

“I said, who else will volunteer? For the boys?” her father repeats, irritated.

_He just assumes I’ll volunteer for the girls’ spot!_ Shelby thinks, trying not to become aggravated. But of course he would- she knows that she has to. If she doesn’t, her family will throw her out and her reputation will be forever tarnished.

“I’m not sure,” Shelby answers. “What do y’all think? You must hear some whispers.”

Shelby’s parents glance at each other and she thinks maybe they know something. “We don’t know either,” her father says. “Whoever it is, make sure to become allies, and also with the other Careers.”

“Of course, dad,” Shelby says, swallowing. She finishes her food quickly and excuses herself.

TWO DAYS LATER  
  


DISTRICT 12

Toni and Martha stand in the street, surrounded by hundreds of others. Everyone is looking up at the huge screens attached to the Justice building where the president is making an announcement.

“Welcome, Panem, to the reading of the 77th Hunger Games,” President Snow says. He’s wearing a white suit with a rose clipped to the breast of his shirt, his signature symbol. “The 77th Hunger Games will take part in two sections: one division with 24 female tributes, and one division with 24 male tributes. Each district will reap two female and two male tributes, with the Games scheduled to take place one after another.” Snow looks up, his large lips stretched thin to show his unnatural smile. “Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favor.” It feels like a slap to the face. Snow continues talking about the failed rebellion and the sacrifice the districts must make because of it, but Toni doesn’t hear anything more.

_Double the amount of female tributes_ , she thinks, horrified. While it wasn’t as bad as last year, it was still more than the usual amount, and an increase in the chance that Martha would be selected. In a week’s time, the Reaping would take place, which would determine their fate. Martha looks like she's about to faint, so Toni puts her arm around her shoulder to keep her upright.

When the public announcement ends, the Peacekeepers step back to allow the citizens of District 12 to go back to their dwellings. Martha and Toni hurry back to Martha’s parents’ house.

“Toni-” Martha starts, sounding terrified. 

“Think about it this way,” Toni cuts across. “If I have to go in, I’ll only be against other girls. Guys usually have a height and weight advantage, so I’ll have a better chance this way!”

“But I don’t want you to go!” Martha cries out, giving Toni a huge hug. “You can’t!”

“I hope not,” Toni says. “There’s only a small chance! There’s about four thousand of us here in District 12, and about 450 girls of the right reaping age. So I have a 1 in 450 chance of being chosen.”  
  


“No,” Martha corrects her. “You have to take out a monthly quota of tesserae for food for yourself, and another because you insist on taking one for my mother! So that’s extra entries!”

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be the positive one?” Toni asks, exasperated. She rolls her eyes. “Please, don’t worry about it. Let’s spend this next week having the most fun possible. We don’t know what could happen on Reaping Day.”

“Okay,” Martha agrees as they arrive at the house. “Mami, we’re home!”

Martha’s mom lets them in. Martha’s father is in the coal mines, working to provide food and other necessities for the family. Toni’s father had been killed in the mines when she was a baby and her mother had become addicted to drugs. Toni was taken away by the Peacekeepers as a child and put into the community homes, which were filthy terrible places staffed by abusers and people who couldn’t care less about the homeless children they were supposed to be caring for. Toni hadn’t seen her mother in a decade and Toni thought she likely died in the fire-bombing of District 12 four years ago.

“Oh, Martha,” her mother says, drawing her daughter into a hug. “I love you, I love you.”

Toni watches, feeling a sense of sadness. She had never had a parent, let alone two, who cared about her and how she was doing. Toni had been fighting for her own wellbeing her whole life. The only bright spots had been Regan, a classmate she had dated, and Martha, her best friend since she was little. But eventually Regan had broken up with her and left her alone. So the only good thing left was Martha, and she’d be damned if she let the Games take Martha away.

“You’ll be fine,” Toni speaks up. “You won’t be picked, and even if you do, I’ll volunteer.”

“Oh, Toni, Toni,” Martha’s mom says, drawing Toni into the hug. Toni knows Martha’s mother won’t say ‘oh you don’t have to, Toni, that’s kind of you to offer though!’ because she wants her own daughter to live. And that’s that unconditional parent-child love that Toni had never been a part of and never would have a chance at.

Toni wraps her arms around Martha and Martha’s mom as her head begins to spin. She’d just promised something huge- sacrificing herself so that her friend could live.

DISTRICT 4

“...and may the odds be ever in your favor!” President Snow ends the announcement and the screen fades. Shelby sees her scared reflection in the black screen and quickly rearranges her features into a more happy face.

“Wow, you’ll have two chances to volunteer! Can’t mess that up!” her father jokes, but the look in his eye makes Shelby think he’s definitely not kidding. 

“Yeah,” Shelby says, laughing. “It’ll be great…”

“One last week before the Reaping!” her dad says, sounding bright. “What do you want to do, Shelby? We can take a trip to anywhere you like!”

Shelby always loved to travel, and she knew this was a ruse by her father to make sure she would do the ‘right’ thing and volunteer as a Career tribute in the games.

“I thought we said we weren’t going to take a trip because we're short on-” her mother starts, but her father doesn’t let her finish.

“No, it’s fine!” her dad insists, smiling. “We’re doing it so Shelby knows how much she means to us, and how her actions are so... _important_.”

“Thanks, dad,” Shelby says, grimacing but turning it into a genuine-looking smile. “Maybe a trip to the Trident Dock. I’ve always loved that place.” 

“For sure, sweetheart,” he says. “We’ll make that happen.”

Later, Shelby climbs up her favorite childhood tree, the one she used to climb with Becca. It's her safe space. She has a good view of their large town from the upper branches. “I’m sorry, Becca,” Shelby whispers, running her fingers along the bark. It had been six months since Becca’s death, and each passing day, the pain hurt more. Even though she had lots of other friends, Becca had been special to her. “The odds weren’t in your favor…” Shelby watches as the sun sets and she lets out a sigh.

Her entire life had led up to this moment, and Shelby knows she should be full-heartedly ready and eager to volunteer for tribute, ruthlessly kill the other contestants, and arrive home in full glory. But she doesn't feel confident... Or does she? Shelby buries her head in her hands. She doesn't know what to think or who she even is anymore.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos and/or comments are much appreciated <3


	2. The Reaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it's been a fat minute since the first chapter. I've been busy but also just procrastinating... sorry hehe.
> 
> Yesterday I saved this chapter as a draft but when I came back today it had disappeared. Haha that was super infuriating so I had to redo it :))))))))) By now I've re-read and edited this chapter so many times I'm sick of it :) 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

ONE WEEK LATER

  
  


DISTRICT 12

Toni wakes up suddenly. She distinctly remembers having a bad dream, but can’t recall the details now. She’s laying on a makeshift pillow-bed on the ground next to Martha’s actual bed. 

Today is the Reaping, Toni thinks, rolling onto her side. Her life has been a series of hardships- surviving the community homes, battling starvation, escaping a bombing and becoming a political refugee, being captured and brought back under a totalitarian regime, and now threatened with the Games which entail almost certain death…

_Man, I just can’t get a break._ Toni is abruptly broken out of her thoughts when she hears soft crying and realises it’s coming from Martha.

“Martha!” Toni whispers, propping herself up on her elbow. 

But it seems that Martha is crying in her sleep. “No, please, _please_ , don’t take me,” Martha murmurs, starting to shake. _“No…”_

Toni jumps up, her blanket falling off, and leans on Martha’s bed. She shakes her best friend gently. “Martha, wake up,” Toni says softly. She shakes more vigorously when Martha doesn’t respond.

Finally, Martha’s eyes flutter and open. “Toni,” she says hoarsely. “What happened?”

“You were just having nightmares, that’s all,” Toni assures her. “No one’s going to take you away. You’ll be safe, I promise.” 

Martha wipes the sleep out of her eyes. “But-”

“No buts!” Toni says. “Let’s sleep in a little longer. There’s no use in worrying.”

“Okay.”

The two bestfriends climb back under the covers and fall asleep, holding each other for comfort. They had been bonded as close as two friends could get throughout the traumatic experiences of the war and the various bombings they’d endured. Martha was her person, and Toni was Martha’s person. End of discussion.

An hour later, they’re woken up again, this time by a pounding on the door. “Martha, Toni! We have to get ready for the Reaping! Get up!”

Groaning, they get up and follow Martha’s parents out of the room. 

Everyone is supposed to get dressed up for the Reaping. But since the fire-bombing had destroyed everyone’s belongings, the only clothes anyone had was from their time as refugees living in District 13- which, of course, had had no use for dresses or fancy clothes in its strict, bare-necessities lifestyle.

Martha wears a shabby dress that was actually her mother’s- it had been what her mother had worn on the day they had escaped the firebombing. Now that Martha has grown to be as tall as her mother, it fit pretty well. 

“It’s so pretty, Martha,” her mother says as they look in the mirror. The mirror is half-smashed and the remaining bits have been pieced together, but it’s clear the dress suits her.

Toni looks into the shattered mirror, but at herself this time. She’s wearing a collared T-shirt that she had saved up to buy a few months ago. It’s her cleanest shirt, and one that she looks pretty good in. Her pants are the nondescript gray ones she’d been given at District 13, which complement her shirt and outfit well, even if they aren’t fancy.

“You look great, Toni,” Martha’s mother adds, looking over at her daughter’s best friend. “Your new shirt is my favorite.”

“Thank you,” Toni says, swallowing. She knows, deep down, that she shouldn’t be letting the Capitol dictate her life or make her a piece in their Games. She shouldn’t be putting on her best shirt to look good for the Reaping. But what else can she do? They can’t escape the electrified fences or Peacekeeper patrols, and even if she could, she’s no Katniss. Toni has never shot a bow in her life or handled anything besides a dull kitchen knife. She doubts she could survive alone in the wilds for long.

A horn honks and an amplified directive can be heard: “Citizens of District 12, your presence is required in the city square.” The message repeats, blaring louder with each repetition.

Toni and Martha go through the screening process- their fingers are pricked for blood, their identities and ages confirmed before being sectioned off with the other 17-year-old girls. Toni walks through it all, almost as if in a trance. When she had escaped to District 13 years before, she had thought that the Games were over. Her life would be her own. Yet here she is, back in an endless circle of sick entertainment and struggling to get by, all while violent Peacekeepers breathe down her neck.

As they wait for the others of Reaping age to join them, Martha whimpers. “Please, please, please,” she whispers, her breaths coming shorter and shorter. “Toni…”

Toni doesn’t feel much better than Martha inside, but outside she remains calm. She clenches her jaw. “Martha, there’s only a small chance that either of us will be picked. It’ll be okay.” But as the glass ball with the girls’ names is placed on a stand, Toni can only feel dread. If her name is called, no one will volunteer. She feels all alone. 

Finally, after what seems like a century of waiting, the ceremony begins. A new video plays on the huge screens, this one almost half an hour long, mentioning the first war nearly 80 years before, but focusing mostly on the recent rebellion and the failure of the ‘traitors’ against the almighty Capitol and the Loyalists in the districts. It includes a clip of President Snow declaring that the 76th through 86th Hunger Games will all be over-the-top, comparable to the gruesome Quarter Quells in retaliation. 

The entire time Toni tries not to hyperventilate. Every sound is amplified and sets off her senses. She tries to control her breathing, but knowing that she could soon be picked to be sent into almost certain death isn’t doing her any favors- neither is hearing Snow gloat about her personal hero, Katniss, failing to win against the Capitol and being executed.

Finally, District 12’s Capitol representative, Jeanette Dao, steps up to the podium and smiles down at the audience. Her bangs are dyed a hideously bright red, a trademark of the Capitol. Their fashion is something the districts often ridicule. 

“Hello, hello, District 12!” she says brightly. She babbles on and on about how proud she is of herself, as this is her first year as a representative and that she’s fresh out of academy. She must come to her senses at last, because she cuts herself off and steps forward towards the bowl of names.

“Ladies first!” she says joyfully.

In the audience, Toni swallows. She prays to whatever deity may exist to keep herself and Martha from being picked. _I’ll give anything,_ she thinks desperately. 

And it works. Neither of their names are called.

Instead, it’s Regan. 

Toni whips around and sees her former girlfriend, Regan. Everyone is backing away from her, and Regan looks alarmed; her hands begin to shake, something that she would do when she was nervous or scared. When she’d felt nervous, or scared, or anxious, Toni had held her, and loved her, and promised her that everything would be okay. It had only been two months since their split, and Toni still cared for her deeply.

“Regan, dear, come on out! I can’t see you!” Jeanette’s voice is high-pitched and gleeful.

Toni had never prepared for something like this. The possibility that Regan could have ever been picked… No, no, _no_. Regan is loved and well cared for- she has never had to take tesserae, never had to add her name into the Reaping any extra times. The chances were so small, the odds entirely in Regan’s favor. But they had failed her.

Regan takes a wobbly step forward. None of the other girls try to help her. Everyone wants to remain as anonymous as possible, to lessen their chances of being noticed by any authorities. Regan’s hand quivers one more time and Toni knows she can’t stand by and do nothing. It’s not in her nature, and she’d never forgive herself if she let this happen.

Toni takes a deep breath and steps forward. “I volunteer! I volunteer as- as- t-tribute,” she chokes out, stumbling slightly. She manages to steady herself and begins to walk toward the front. She won’t let them take Regan… Regan is her’s to protect, even if they aren’t together anymore. She told Regan she would protect her forever, and here she is, keeping that promise, even though their love had broken months ago.

“Toni!” Regan sobs, her voice anguished. “Toni, please!” _Please what? I can’t take it back now,_ Toni thinks. _This is the last thing I’ll ever do for you, Regan… Love can really be the greatest downfall._

“Wow, it looks like we have a volunteer!” the preppy Capitol woman chirps, sounding absolutely delighted. “Already a great start to my career! What’s your name, dear?”

Toni steps out of the Peacekeeper escort and up the steps. “Toni Shalifoe,” she says quietly. Did she really just volunteer herself for the death games? For the Capitol’s games? But how else would Regan have lived? Regan is no fighter- she is a lover… she is gentle and sweet and would never survive the Games.

Toni gets all the way to the designated spot on Jeanette’s left before she steels herself enough to look into the crowd. She can’t bring herself to meet Martha’s eyes. Martha will be devastated, probably forever. They had been best friends since they were little, and it looks like the end is near. She allows herself to look at Martha’s mom, though. And she’s crying! Crying?! _Well, it looks like someone did care about me after all,_ Toni thinks. It’s just the tiniest bit comforting. 

“Well, everyone, give a round of applause for District 12’s third ever volunteer!” Jeanette’s voice goes up at the end, as if asking a question. It’s the accent of the Capitol, and makes everything they say sound ridiculous.

Toni is touched by the fact that no one, not a single person in the crowd, claps. They don’t dare give the three finger salute, as they did for Katniss years earlier, for fear of retaliation by the Peacekeepers, but she feel their pity for her. _I volunteered out of love- one of the only things we can keep for ourselves in this ugly world governed by cruel fucks in the Capitol._

Jeanette keeps an upbeat attitude even when no one claps. “It’s a great honor, you know,” she says sternly, glancing over at Toni. ( _Shut the fuck up,_ Toni thinks.) Then Jeanette turns back towards the large bowl of names, smiling cheerfully.

_Please not Martha,_ anyone _but Martha_ , Toni begs silently. There would be no one to protect Martha now. Toni hasn’t thought about that… but really, the chances are astronomically low of both Regan and Martha being picked on the same day! Impossible, even.

Jeanette’s dainty hand picks out a card and she unwraps it. “Martha Blackburn!”

Toni’s heart drops. She staggers, her legs faltering. How in the world can this be happening? This is Toni’s worst fucking nightmare come to life. Is she dreaming? Is this real? It doesn't feel real at all. It can't be real. It simply can't. 

Martha seemingly faints and falls backwards, causing a disruption and shouting from the crowd. Peacekeepers march forward and grab Martha by the arms, half carrying her up to the stage.

When Toni sees Martha’s terrified expression, she snaps. Toni lunges forward, grabbing the glass bowl of names and smashing it onto the ground with all her might. “Fuck this! FUCK ALL OF THIS FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”

The rest happens in a blur- Peacekeepers subdue Toni and stabilize Martha, Jeanette announces them as the two official tributes, the Mayor reads off the long required Treaty of Treason that is boring beyond belief, and the two best friends are escorted into the Justice Building.

Inside, Toni is shoved into a room and the doors are locked behind her. Are the tributes allowed to talk with loved ones? She can't remember the protocol anymore, not after the war and how everything had changed.

But apparently, they do. The door opens a few moments later, and it’s Regan. She stands in the doorway and they look at each other. They had been avoiding each other for weeks, but all of that seems irrelevant now.

“Toni, I… I’m so sorry,” Regan whispers, walking forward. They embrace and stay there for a while. It’s not romantic- they’re through with that part of their lives. But Toni knows she’ll care about Regan for as long as she lives. There are certain people who never really leave your heart.

They pull apart. “Regan, live for me, won't you?” Toni asks, her voice trembling slightly. “Have the best life you can. Promise me.”

“Toni, you have to come back,” Regan says. “You can fight! You can win! Don’t give up, _please_ , Toni…”

“I’m not giving up!” Toni says quickly, reassuring Regan. She realises that she had begun to think about the Games as an automatic death sentence. It isn't though. Toni has a chance. She has been fighting for survival, especially with other community house kids, for her whole life. Toni won't go down without a fight. “I’m going to try to win. Really.”

And then the Peacekeepers are back, grabbing onto Regan, pulling her out… “Good luck, I love-” Regan starts, but the doors slam shut and she’s gone. _Bye, Regan,_ Toni thinks.

Toni doesn’t expect anyone else to come. Who would? Martha's mother? _Not after I broke my promise to keep her safe..._ But even as she's thinking it, in walks Martha’s mom. She looks like she’s been crying, but the tears are gone now.

Toni immediately feels terrible. “I’m so, so, so fucking sorry. I never… I…” Toni trails off, downcast. If she could take it back, would she? Regan or Martha? If she could go back in time, she probably would have saved Martha instead. Or would she? Toni shakes her head and tries to stop thinking about it. The Reaping is done and over. She made her choice and she’ll have to deal with it for the rest of her life.

“Oh, Toni,” Martha’s mom sighs and she gives her daughter’s best friend a quick hug. “Please know, I don’t blame you. I know you loved Regan so much. But Martha…” And then she’s crying again, loudly this time.

Toni just stands there, feeling numb inside. Everything has gone to shit, and there isn’t a fucking thing she can do about it. The Peacekeepers come in a few seconds later to move the wailing mother out and Toni’s visitation time is up. There’s no one left to see her, no one left in the world that she cares about.

Toni and Martha are escorted into the high tech Capitol train and are together for the first time without Peacekeepers between them. 

“Martha, I’m sorry!” Toni pleads, knowing no words can make up for the promise she broke, the promise of a safe future. 

But thankfully Martha isn’t angry at her. “It’s all right, Toni,” Martha mumbles, collapsing onto a nearby couch. “I can’t _believe_ this is happening…”

Toni sits down next to her and puts her arm around her best friend. “It’s all fucking shit. Fuck the Capitol and fuck the Games. It’s all bullshit.”

Martha’s eyes widen. “Toni, shh! Don’t let them hear you talking like that. They’ll never let you win.”

Toni clenches her jaw. “To hell with them. They can suck my d-”

Right then, the train doors open and Jeanette bounces in. “Oh my, our wonderful little tributes! Hello, dears. Here is your mentor for the games, Primrose Everdeen!”

Toni looks up quickly. Prim? She knew that Katniss’s younger sister and mother had survived the war, but they had kept a low profile ever since. And aren't mentors supposed to be previous Victors? Is this some twisted evil retaliation that Snow is forcing on Katniss’s relatives, to keep them around the Hunger Games and painful memories? 

Prim looks utterly dispirited. “Yes, that’s me.” Prim briefly shakes Toni’s and Martha’s hands before leaving to find her compartment. Toni recalls that Prim is only about a year older than her. _Why and how is she even here?_ she wonders. 

The Peacekeepers show Toni and Martha to their separate rooms.

Inside, Toni collapses on her bed, letting the tears of fear and frustration pour out where no one can see her. Her hands are balled up into tight fists, and she uses them to pound the pillows. “FUCK!” she screams into the blankets, yelling at the whole world. How dare the Capitol send her and Martha to the Hunger Games. How dare they control her life!

A few hours later, Jeanette collects Toni and Martha from their rooms. They follow her to another compartment where they begin to watch footage from Reapings that took place in the other districts.

Toni edges away from Jeanette, who has plopped herself down right between the two bestfriends. “First up, District 1!” the Capitol representative chirps. The two volunteers are tall, looming girls named Dazzle and Ravishing. Toni knows they’ve had a lot more training than she has, so it’ll be difficult to kill them. _I hope someone else can kill them,_ Toni finds herself wishing.

Next is District 2. The footage shows District 2’s town square, which is impossibly beautiful compared to the meager soot-filled place they had left behind. As always, when the tribute names are called, eager volunteers lunge forward to claim the spot. The first one is a “Fatin Jadmani!” She’s crazy and deadly-looking with dark mascara accentuating her brown eyes and sharp features. Her grin is positively feral when she’s announced.

The second volunteer seems to surprise the other District 2 wannabe-volunteers. They let a tall girl near the back stalk up to the podium and claim the second spot. Her name turns out to be “Leah Rilke!” and she looks dead inside. _She would kill me without a care in the world,_ Toni guesses, adding a note of Leah in her mind.

District 3’s tributes are unremarkable. Toni doesn’t even remember their names by the time the ceremony has finished.

And then up comes District 4, the wealthy fishing district that also trains volunteers and is part of the Career pack. Toni spots a girl in the front row, who must be at the top of the list of volunteers. She’s unusually pretty with blonde hair, pretty features, and bright blue eyes. The thing that catches Toni’s eye is that she alone looks apprehensive among the large surrounding group of bloodthirsty teenagers. When the first name is called, everyone around the blonde girl looks to her, their faces expectant. She’s obviously slated to play in this year’s Games. Toni holds her breath, waiting to see what the girl will do.

  
  


DISTRICT 4

The morning of the Reaping, Shelby wakes up early. She sits cross-legged on her bed, looking out of her window. The sun isn’t up yet, but she can’t sleep. 

Two days ago, she had gotten back from the most wonderful vacation at Trident Dock, which her father had made possible. She knew, although it was unspoken, that he did it as part of a deal- in return, she must volunteer. It has been her destiny from the moment she was born. Her father had been in the Career program himself, but when he was 18 and ready to volunteer, it had been his name called from the slip of paper. Since volunteers took precedence over everything else, his big chance at being a tribute in the Games had been snatched away. 

Ever since, Shelby has felt the immense weight of the pressure he put on her to follow in his footsteps. He wanted her to live out his unfulfilled dreams. Shelby had fought tooth and nail last year for him to allow her to push volunteering back until her last eligible year. Her father had wanted her to volunteer at 17 in case her chance was thwarted as his had been. But at last Shelby and her mother had convinced him that another year of training would ensure Shelby would have the best odds at killing the other Careers and becoming Victor. 

And this is the year. She is 18 and if she doesn't volunteer, she will be disgraced forever. 

Shelby’s mother finds Shelby sitting on her bed hours later, staring out of the window. She is frozen in the spot, lost in thought.

“Darling, are you up? We need to get ready! Today’s your big day!” 

Shelby forces a smile. “I’m up, mom. I’ll get ready, just give me a moment.”

Her mother sighs. “Okay, sweetheart. Just know mommy loves you.”

“Yep, love you too,” Shelby mutters. _Her love is conditional though, conditional on whether I volunteer or not. If I don’t, they won’t love me at all._ A minute later, Shelby gets up and begins getting ready for the Reaping. She takes a shower, puts on her best dress, and applies her makeup generously. The best-looking tributes get the most donors, after all.

Shelby takes in every detail every step of the way to the city square, because what if it’s her last? Her Career training can only guarantee so much, and the other Careers will be just as deadly as she is. _Don’t think that way! If you’re expecting to lose, you’ll lose. So snap out of it!_

The Capitol’s required video at the start of the ceremony is as striking as always. _Foolish Katniss, thinking she could stand up to the Capitol! They’re too powerful for anyone to beat._ But really, Shelby forces herself to think this way. Deep down, she admires Katniss and her efforts at bringing down the Games and the Capitol. _They killed Becca. I’ll make them pay._

All of a sudden, the moment comes. The Capitol representative reads off a random name, and then everyone is staring at her expectantly. _Don’t chicken out! Don’t chicken out!_ Shelby steps forward, taking a breath to calm herself so her voice is steady. “I volunteer as tribute!” 

Shelby is escorted to the stage where the Capitol person, a strange looking man with glitter all over his body, announces her name: “Shelby Goodkind!” Looking out into the audience, she sees her parents grinning and clapping along with the rest of the crowd. _You finally got your wish. I’m on my way to the Hunger Games._ Shelby sees her father’s friends slap him on the back, congratulating him. _You’re welcome, dad. I’m living your dream for you._

When the crowd finally quiets down, the Capitol escort reaches into the bowl to pick out another slip. When he reads off the name, someone jumps forward to volunteer that Shelby didn’t expect: Dot Campbell. Dot is in Shelby’s grade, but she isn’t even on the Top 10 Career trainees list. This is partly due to the fact that Dot’s father is terribly sick and Dot spends every available moment with him. 

“I volunteer!” Dot shouts confidently, pushing the other Career trainees out of the way. Everyone is confused and unhappy, but Dot gets her way. The Peacekeepers escort her onto the stage, where she’s announced as the second tribute. The following round of applause is scattered and quiet. There are others who had trained far longer and harder than her that deserved the spot, but nothing can be done. 

After the Mayor reads off the Treaty of Treason and calls for a final round of applause, Shelby and Dot are ushered into the Justice Building and locked into separate rooms. A moment later, Shelby’s parents come in.

Shelby forces herself to keep strong as she says goodbye to her parents. They exchange hugs; no one acknowledges that Shelby might be anything other than Victor. “We’ll see you back here in about two months,” Shelby’s father says, smiling. “Don’t let us down.”

“You were born for this,” Shelby’s mother says. “Go make us proud!”

And then they’re gone. _‘Don’t let us down.’ Funny way of saying “I hope you don’t die!"_ Shelby thinks bitterly before composing herself. _They’re just scared for me, that’s it. They’re my parents. They love me._

A few of Shelby’s friends also say their goodbyes and wish her luck. “You represent us all!” Shelby’s friend says, smiling broadly. “Win for us, Shel.”

“I will,” Shelby promises. “Of course I will.”

After the visitors are all gone, Shelby and Dot are accompanied to the Capitol train by a group of Peacekeepers. One of the Peacekeepers pats Shelby on the back as a sign of respect and well-wishes. The citizens of District 4 get along well with the Capitol’s policemen. Shelby nods to him before getting on the train.

After retiring to her compartment for an hour, their Capitol escort, who she learns is named Adair, brings them to watch the Reaping replays.

There, Shelby watches to find out who the other Careers will be. From District 1, there’s two broad shouldered girls named Dazzle and Ravishing. Their district manufactures luxury items such as jewelry, so it is their tradition that children are named something ridiculous along the lines of their industry. _But honestly, who names their child Ravishing?_ Shelby thinks, half-amused. 

District 4 comes up and she watches herself and Dot being named tributes. In the beginning, before volunteering, Shelby is annoyed at the fact that she looked so uneasy and obviously worried about the Reaping. _I hope no one saw that._

The rest of the Districts pass by quickly. There’s a bit of a commotion in District 11, however. At first, a “Rachel Reid!” is named, but her apparent sister, “Nora Reid!” volunteers in her place. Unfortunately, the next name is again Rachel’s. So District 11’s tributes are twin sisters, both of whom look devastated on stage. The Nora girl is crying. _An easy target,_ Shelby thinks with a twinge of regret. _I wish I didn’t have to kill her, or any of them…_

Shelby and Dot stand up, ready to leave. District 12, besides Katniss Everdeen a few years back, had never produced anyone that could stand as a threat against a Career. So why waste time watching their Reaping?

“Wait!” Adair pipes up. “I heard District 12 had a volunteer. You might want to watch.”

Shelby and Dot sit back down, a little intrigued. The last time District 12 had a female volunteer, Katniss, she had won the Games. _Can’t ignore this volunteer, she might be someone important,_ Shelby thinks with a sigh. _I have the best luck!_  
  


A name is called - Regan something - and the crowd parts to show a trembling girl. “Easy target,” Dot scoffs. But then another girl steps forward and volunteers as tribute. Shelby studies the volunteer. She’s of medium height with an athletic build and look of determination in her eye. Shelby tries to determine what the relation might be between the volunteer and the Regan girl, but she can’t figure it out. They don’t look alike, so they probably aren’t related. They’re about the same age, so maybe friends? But who would sacrifice themself for a friend, especially in an outlying district?

“Toni! Toni, please!” the Regan girl cries out. Shelby can feel the agony in her voice through the video and it makes her a little uncomfortable. The volunteer turns out to be named Toni Shalifoe. 

“Why did she volunteer for the first girl?” Shelby wonders aloud.

Dot bursts out laughing. “You really can’t tell?”

“No?” Shelby responds, confused.

“They’re lovers,” Dot says. “It’s so fucking obvious.”

“Oh,” Shelby says, trying not to blush. Growing up in a traditional household, her father had discouraged other ways of life. It’s a good thing he never found out that she’d made out a few times with Becca. _But, really, that was just experimenting,_ Shelby tells herself.

The next girl who is called is a “Martha Blackburn!” Then there’s an unprecedented interruption- Toni goes ballistic and begins smashing things and fighting the Peacekeepers. It takes four Peacekeepers to subdue her, and even then, they’re struggling. It’s unclear what exactly set her off, but maybe it had something to do with the second tribute. Perhaps Toni and Martha are friends?

But one thing is clear- Toni Shalifoe is a threat. She is aggressive and surprisingly good at fighting. “We’ll have to keep an eye on her,” Shelby says, watching the screen as Toni is escorted into the Justice Building. “She’s a fighter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos and comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> (Side note: when I first published two weeks ago, there were like 10 shelby/toni fics... and now there's suddenly over 100. That's kinda crazy.)


End file.
